


Let's Do This Again Sometime

by Optimizche



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/M, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optimizche/pseuds/Optimizche
Summary: ChanBaek x Reader smut.





	Let's Do This Again Sometime

You couldn’t recognize your own voice anymore. The breathless, airy moans that grew deep within your throat and bubbled forth your lips were so unlike you.

 

The air in the motel room was thick with the scent of sex, the only source of light being the bedside lamp which was shaking dangerously because of the sheer force of Chanyeol’s thrusts.

 

You were beneath him, legs splayed on either side of him, your hips rolling up to meet his as he fucked you.  _Thoroughly_.

 

"Yeol…” you moaned, tilting your head back, your back arching as you offered yourself to him, arms resting around his neck.

 

He pressed further into you, reaching even deeper and you wanted to  _scream_ , but the sound was silenced by another set of lips meeting yours.

 

Baekhyun.

 

He kissed you, a hand tangled in your hair, his lips moving against yours. Lazily, hungrily. Swallowing your wanton moans. Tasting you.

 

He bit your lip as he eventually pulled away his eyes flickering from yours to the place between your legs, where you and Chanyeol became one.

 

“You take him so well, princess…” he purred, his hands cupping your breasts, palming your soft flesh. “You take every inch of him. Does she feel good?”

 

Above you, Chanyeol groaned out a ’ _yes_ ’, his voice strained.

 

You felt yourself clench involuntarily at the sound of his voice, how utterly gone he was.

 

Raising yourself up on your elbows, you kissed him, deeply, his teeth digging into your bottom lip as your tongues met and moved.

 

Chanyeol reached beneath your arched back and hoisted you up into his lap effortlessly. Like you were  _weightless_ , he cradled your hips in his palms, impaling you upon his cock as he thrust up into you. Reaching achingly  _deep_.

 

“Oh  _fuck_ …” you moaned, throwing your head back, your arms around his neck as your body bounced to his rhythm. It felt so  _good_ , surrendering yourself to him.

 

Behind you, you could feel Baekhyun coming closer, his chest pressing against your back. His fingers curled into the roots of your hair, tugging gently and tilting your head so that you could receive his kiss.

 

Upon Baekhyun’s lips touching yours, you shattered, moaning into his mouth as you clenched over and over around Chanyeol’s cock.

 

“ _That’s_  it, princess…” Chanyeol groaned against your neck. “That’s my good girl…”

 

When your orgasm finally ebbed away, you slumped against him, his cock still hard and firmly wedged inside you.

 

“Keep fucking me, Yeol…” you cooed, blissed out in the afterglow of your orgasm. “I want more.”

 

Both men chuckled at your request and Chanyeol gestured for Baekhyun to move aside so that he could lay you down.

 

Hands on your hips, Chanyeol made you lie on your back, dragging you to the edge of the bed. You wrapped your legs around his hips as he stood tall, feet planted firmly on the floor, ready to  _fuck_  into you.

 

“Are you ready?” he asked you, grinning.

 

“Mhmm…”

 

You reached out and tapped Baekhyun on his thigh. “I want you to fuck my mouth, Baek.”

 

The other male’s lips curved into an impish smile as he scooted over to you on his knees. “I thought you’d never ask, princess.”

 

You reached out and grasped Baekhyun’s rigid length, pumping it a few times before allowing him to guide it into your open mouth. Just then, Chanyeol began thrusting.

 

The three of you moaned in unison as you became one.

 

Chanyeol set a steady, delicious rhythm, reaching so deep inside you that you ached. His hands rested on your thighs, his head tipped back, eyes shut. “You feel like heaven, gorgeous.”

 

You moaned against Baekhyun’s cock, arching your neck and deliberately relaxing your throat taking him deep, until his balls were brushing against your nose. “Oh, babygirl,” he groaned, fucking your mouth in time with Chanyeol’s pace. “You’re so beautiful with a mouthful of cock…”

 

Your body was a live wire, overwhelmed with sensation. Desire, lust, pleasure. You felt like a goddess, pleasuring these two men.

 

For a long while it went on, the three of you lost in how good it felt.

 

“Oh baby, I won’t last long,” Baekhyun moaned above you.

 

You hollowed your cheeks around him, one hand pumping his length, the other hand massaging his balls.

 

With a groan, he spilled inside your waiting, eager mouth and you swallowed it all down.

 

“Good girl, good girl,” Baekhyun murmured. “Such a good girl for us.”

 

You purred, licking your lips, basking in the praises, stretching out on the bed, allowing Chanyeol complete control.

 

“You fuck me so good, Chanyeollie,” you moaned, using his nickname because you knew it would spur him on. “Come on, come inside me. Fill me up. I’ll be a good girl and take it.”

 

Chanyeol groaned at your words, throwing his head back, thrusting harshly into you, making you cry out. “Yes, you’ll take it, won’t you?”

 

“I will, I will,” you moaned. “Come for me. Let go, baby.”

 

Baekhyun reached out between your bodies and his hand crept between your legs, fingers expertly stroking your clit.

 

“ _F-fuck_ ,” you moaned, “Yeol… Baek….”

 

Within a minute, you came, crying out, your climax bringing Chanyeol to his own peak. With a deep groan, he spilled inside you.

 

Later, when the three of you were tucked away comfortably in bed, wrapped up around each other, you heard Baekhyun whisper sleepily, “Let’s do this again sometime.”

 

“Yeah,” you breathed, feeling Chanyeol press a kiss to your shoulder.

 


End file.
